geosworldfandomcom-20200213-history
The Complete Season 5/8
"The Complete Season 5/8" was released on July 6, 2001 in North America, and August 8, 2001 in the United Kingdom and Ireland. It was dubbed into Japanese and released as DVD in Japan in January 11, 2007 by TV Tokyo. It was the second box set to be released, coming about a year after the first four seasons and tenth season. It contains all 27 episodes from season 5 and 8. Each box set sold in the USA cand with a free Geo Guy’s Guide to Good Griddlin’! Cookbook. Disc Features Disc 1 *"Geo Guy VS. Greeny Phatom 3: Earthy Guy VS. Gary's Father" *"Meat is Murder" *"Dial Coraline for Murder" *"Geo Girl's Note" *"Geo Guy the Pizza Planet Trucker" *"Chasing Wednesdays" *"A Day At The Amusement Park" Disc 2 *"Coraline My Dear" *"Shut Up Dr. PBS" *"Training Around the City Folk" *"Vase Breaker" *"Take Three" *"The Return of Geo Guy Saturday" Disc 3 *"Guthuili Coke Colar" *"Geo Guy the Murderder" *"Gangster Sailor Responds to Sing Along Songs with Doctor & iMeTechKid" *"Coke Colar II" *"The Super Geo's World Clip Show" *"Dr. PBS VS. Tina the Tapper" *"Coke Colar III" Disc 4 *"Tress Gordon and the Seven Seas" *"Geo Guy 3 Reads Pointless CLG Signs" *"Learning About Letters" *"Where's Gum?" *"Green Bob's Best Nighty Day Adventure Ever" *"Boy on the Biggest Mess" *"Camp Doctor Mother" Gallery season 5 and 8 menu 1.PNG|Season 5/8 - Disk 1 Title Menu season 5 and 8 menu 2.PNG|Season 5/8 - Disk 2 Title Menu season 5 and 8 menu 3.PNG|Season 5/8 - Disk 3 Title Menu season 5 and 8 menu 4.PNG|Season 5/8 - Disk 4 Title Menu Bonus features *Audio commentary on all episodes by Geo and the crew. *Interview with Geo G. and Terry Ward recorded during the second season. *Two popular music videos (with additional commentary). :"Hello Geo Go" :"Long Long Bad Day" *"The Creation of an Episode" featurette with John Lasseter showing the process of animating an episode; specifically the third segment of "Dial Coraline for Murder". *Three Geo's World Treats: **"Lisa Meats Vietnamese Food!" **"Geo Guy on Sinking Spring’s Snow!" **"The Stange Hushpuppy Robot Returns to Geoville!" *6 foreign language clips from "Vase Breaker". **French **German **Hungarian **Portuguese **Spanish **Japanese *Eighteen vintage magazine covers from 1993 and 1996. *Outtakes *Storyboards :"Geo Guy VS. Greeny Phatom 3: Earthy Guy" :"Coraline My Dear" *Numerous drawings and sketches. Easter eggs *Thank you message to John Lasseter for providing early sketches and drawings (accessed by highlighting Geo Girl in the "Set Up" menu of "Geo Girl's Note"). *Four bizarre drawings of Geo Guy's head (accessed by highlighting the torn quilt that Gum is chewing on in the "Set Up" menu of "Geo Guy VS. Greeny Phatom 3: Earthy Guy VS. Gary's Father"). *Gag drawing of Dr. PBS (accessed by highlighting Dr. PBS's fez in the root menu of "The Super Geo's World Clip Show"). *Model design sheet for Dr. Beason (accessed by highlighting the picture frame in the "Set Up" menu of "Coke Colar III"). *Odd drawing of Geo Guy, Green Bob and Dr. PBS (accessed by highlighting the Book Geo Guy is holding in the "Set Up" menu of "Boy on the Biggest Mess"). *Acting poses of Geo Guy for the "Living in a World of Make Believe" sequence (accessed by highlighting the statue's eyes in the "Set Up" menu of "Camp Doctor Mother"). *Extra storyboard (accessed by pressing up on the 11th page of storyboards for "Geo Guy VS. Greeny Phatom 3: Earthy Guy VS. Gary's Father") Category:Season Boxsets Category:Season 5/8 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8